The First Family
'The First Family is an American reality television series that premiered on January 30, 1984 on CNN. It follows the lives of the First Family of the United States of America. As of November 2012, five seasons of the series have aired. The First Family has received great reviews from critics. It has often been praise for emphasizing how their lives are normal concept and for appearing to up-front aspects of its storyline. It has additionally distributed all seasons to DVD. Background The series centers on the current President of the United States of America and how they to live in the White House. The shows is more circled around their family members mostly the first children live in and out of the white house. Season 4 was the most watched series out of all the seasons. The first season follows the the the first four years of the President run. If the President is only there for four years, they have one season. If the President get re-elected, they have two seasons. In the series it's has 20 episodes of each school year. The first 10 epsiodes air in January the next are in the summer. Season 4 and Season 5 focuses mainly on First Daughters Sasha and Malia Obama, and their god sisters Kyra, Kara, Kayla Parker. The Obamas ask the girls to live in the white house with them to help their daughters adjust to their famous lifestyle It also features the president and first lady, and the Parker sisters mother and siblings. The significant others of the Parkers' family have also appeared on the show. The girls' closest friends also been on the show in a few episodes. The First Family has received very high praise reviews since its premiere. It is often praise for the high degree of how the family manages to be as regular as possible, and for appearing to have real live aspects of its storylines. Several critics also noted the show's on how the parents raise their children, and described the family as "Family Goals" and "Great" for fame. Some critics recognized the reality series as a "guilty pleasure" and acknowledged the family's success. The First Family has attracted high viewership ratings, becoming one of the network's most successful shows and winning several audience awards. Cast 'Main Cast' 'Supporting Cast' Reception Critical reviews CNN:President has been the subject of constant praise by critics since its inception, with the New York Times‍ ' Ginia Bellafonte comparing it to Cosby Family Jewels and exclaiming: "The President show is about an eccentric family living conventionally; it shows portrayal of a successful, stable black family." 27 Popmatters's Amaya Rivera has stated, addiction to the series generally, "Indeed, there is something addicting about the how much the Obamas love those girls and treat them like there own. But even better—it is fascinating to watch this family live out their tedious lives." David Hinckley of the New York Daily News writes, when reviewing the 5th season of CNN:President, "Even when you think something about the particular family you don't think couldn't get better, it’s does." U.S. television ratings The show was a hit for CNN – in its first month it became the highest-rated series on Thursday nights for ages 18 to 54 and was seen by 23.3 million total viewers according to Nielsen Media Research. Lisa Berger, executive vice president of original programming and series development for CNn, said "The buzz surrounding the series is huge, and viewers have clearly fallen for the Obamas's unique ability to capture this family's one-of-a-kind dynamics and hilarious antics has made the series a fantastic addition to our prime-time lineup." The second season continued the success and was viewed by 23.6 million viewers, a 23% increase from the first season. References External links